


The Entrance

by Meloncholor



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: F/M, I have been sitting on this for months, I just want to build the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Grim is waiting in jail, he gets saved by an elf and he really likes what he sees





	The Entrance

He thought she was lost. The girl was young. Ljolsfar, he noted with a twitch, quite the savior indeed. To his own surprise, she toed past the guards with practiced skill. 

The elf approached the complex lock to his cage, and leaned in to inspect the contraption. Her face was barely and inch away from it. He brought his finger to her cherry lips when she tried to speak. The girl furrowed her delicate eyebrows and pursed the rouge, stark against the light blue of her skin. They both nodded and he settled back into his chosen spot on the floor to resume his watching. She worked methodically, every twitch and twist of her hands was timed and measured with the clinking of the lock mechanisms. Violet eyes strained on her target, until the echoing sound of a pick breaking yielded a frustrated sigh through her grit teeth.

Grim waited patiently for the girl to attempt again, but was surprised when she stepped back. Dove firmly pressed her palms together, screwing her eyes tight, and held her breath. As her fingers began to pull apart, fire blossomed between the slender digits. Sweat beaded on the elf’s forehead, the strain of pulling her fingers seeming to wreaking havoc on her mind. Her eyes still bound shut she reached forward with both hands, resting them on the lock.

It sizzled, and Grim jumped away as it spat hot iron like butter in a pan. Sweat dripped down her chin, and he frantically clamoured away. When she finally released the breath she was holding and opened her eyes the lock was a bright read knot of molten metal. She smiled at her handiwork. Dove looked back up at him and winked.

He stifled a harsh chuckle, and it lowered as he watched her step back. With a swift kick and a short grunt of exertion she kicked down the door. 

“You’re not the most discreet are you done?”

“You’re out aren’t you?” He relished the soft tune of her voice, but their tender moment  was interrupted by a particularly loud guard.

“We’ve been infiltrated! Protect the tomes!” The small praetorian gnomish guard had rounded the corner and the two didn’t notice in the awe of the moment.

He ran back around the corner, no doubt to rally more of the little buggers and the two shared another glance.

“Shit.” She muttered.

“You really aren’t familiar with this are you?” Grim chuckled to himself. “You might want to go and take care of them, I’ll go find my pack.” He gave her a wink. “Meet you out front when you’re done dove.”

The elf rolled her eyes. “My name is Arylla. You’d be wise to call me that.” She then turned the corner after the gnome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this isn't my best work, and I really felt the rough draft looked much better. If you have any comments, questions, criticisms, I'm all for it!


End file.
